Mi Clase de Perfecto
by LisbesthCullen1993
Summary: Mi vida no era perfecta, como un cuento de hadas tradicional, pero que importa esta era mi clase de perfecto, mi propio para siempre.


**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 **Mi Clase de Perfecto.**

 _"El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto."_

(Charles Chaplin)

Estaba terminado de lavar los platos de la cena, hoy era una noche bastante tranquila, había terminado de trabajar lo suficientemente temprana por lo cual había decidido dedicar mi tarde a hacer una cena mucho más elaborada, unas enchiladas de pollo, patatas fritas, verduras al vapor, ensalada de lechuga, incluso había hecho el postre unas deliciosas galletas de chocolate que acompañamos con helado de vainilla. No entendía como había podido comer todo eso además de repetir el postre, todo bajo la atenta mirada de mi queridísimos esposo. Bueno él no tenía que quejarse, después de todo el repitió mucho más que yo, pero aun así la mirada sorprendida de Jacob era todo un poema, pero claro esta no duro más que un segundo, para luego sonreír y alzar las cejas con picardía. Así era mi esposo, el hombre al que estaba destinada, un hombre bueno, muy bueno en todo lo que hacía, en todo.

Habíamos pasado por demasiadas cosas, vivido experiencias que muy pocas parejas se jactarían de haber pasado, pero eso había incrementado mi fe en él y en el amor que nos teníamos, nada de un romance adolescente, no, esto era demasiado profundo como para ponerle ese nombre tan poca cosa, él lo era todo, me había salvado de mis propios demonios, había roto las barreras de mi corazón para entrar en él y no salir jamás, lo tenía demasiado arraigado dentro de la piel, toda yo era suya, y todo él era mío, solo mío. Me estaba poniendo muy posesiva con mi hombre, pero que puedo decir él era mío y punto. A veces las cosas no eran fáciles pero así era perfecto porque nos hacía apreciar más lo que teníamos ahora, nunca sería fácil, mi trabajo, sus dos trabajos, pero teníamos que resistir y lo haríamos por lo que estábamos construyendo. Ya teníamos casi seis años casados, y ocho desde que me había enterado que podía convertirse en ese gran lobo rojizo que también había aprendido a amar y no me importaba nada más. Ambos habíamos aprendido a amarnos como éramos, bueno esa parte no había sido precisamente miel sobre hojuelas, ya que él no podía contarme los que era y se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que yo podía adivinar qué era lo que le estaba pasando, cuando al fin había recordado la conversación que habíamos tenido esa tarde en la playa lo había confrontado, lo que por cierto había creado otro malentendido sobre cuál era el tipo de monstruo que mejor me iba. Situación que había sido aclarada al decirle que me tenía muy sin cuidado lo que era, para mí él no había dejado de ser mi amigo, mi sol, mi Jake; no el problema radicaba en el hecho de las muertes por supuestos ataques de lobos salvajes que se estaban reportando en los alrededores de la reserva, él se había reído de mí y aclarado el asunto lo mejor que había podido. Luego pasaron otras cosas locas como ya me había acostumbrado a que fuera mi vida, el ataque de Paul, la presentación a la manada, pasar de ser conocida como la chica vampiro a ser parte de las chicas lobo de la reserva, la caza de Victoria, pero también habían pasado cosas normales o lo que supongo una adolescente debería vivir, terminar la secundaria, la graduación, el baile de la misma, al cual había asistido del brazo de Jacob, para desgracia de Mike Newton, que a pesar de todas las negativas no había dejado de insistir si en lugar de dedicarse a hostigarme pidiéndome salir hubiera volcado toda su energía en sus estudios estoy segura que podría haber conseguido una beca hasta en Harvard, pero que más daba. También ocurrieron cosas complejas como la herida de Jake durante la confrontación con Victoria, ese momento casi me destruye, no podía perder a Jacob no lo soportaría, sería mi fin si algo llegara a pasarle a él, fue entonces que me di cuenta que los sentimientos que albergaba por mi mejor amigo no eran solo de amistad y afecto fraternal no, estos se habían convertido en amor, un amor puro y bueno que sanaba y curaba las heridas del pasado; él estuvo casi un día entero en cama debido a su pierna rota, pero gracias a la rápida regeneración que poseía al día siguiente ya estaba como nuevo.

Como mi carta de aceptación a la universidad de Alaska, que para había roto apenas llego, no podía estar tan lejos de Jake, después de que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos reales hacia él, todo realmente cambio, verlo allí en la cama herido me había puesto el mundo de cabeza, y había concluido con todo. Al día siguiente cuando Jacob estuvo en pie, el mirarlo, el saber que estaba bien, el saberlo aquí conmigo lo cambio todo.

Y allí ocurrió.

Imprimamos cuando ya no lo esperábamos, cuando todo parecía perfecto lo fue aún más, estábamos luchando tanto, pero al final ocurrió, y lo supe por la cara de tonto que tenía Jake en ese momento era como si me viera por primera vez, luego sonrió y me alzo con sus brazos para después darme un beso que haría ruborizar a cualquiera; y fue perfecto maravilloso único, fue todo y más.

Pero no todo en la vida podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, seria genial decir que podía serlo pero mentiría. Después de una charla muy difícil con Charlie en la cual tuvimos que explicarle todo, y por todo me refiero a todo, al principio creyó que era una broma, luego casi le dio una crisis nerviosa y luego vino la negación, pero después lo entendió supongo y hasta lo acepto muy contento, bien eso es mentira, estuve castigada tres semanas y en ese tiempo me obligo a llenar solicitudes de universidad en todo el estado de Washington, aunque ahora entiendo que realmente si me entendía y aceptaba lo que estaba pasándonos, cuando sin previo aviso llego la carta de aceptación de la universidad de Seattle, no tendría que separarme de Jacob, bueno no tanto como si me fuera a Alaska. Así fue como nuestra vida juntos comenzó, primero los fines de semana luego de la universidad, luego fueron las noches en el campus y luego vinieron muchos momentos inolvidables, fuimos simplemente nosotros sin presiones sin engaños, sin barreras solo él y yo.

Ok no fue así de simple, y más cuando Charlie se terminó enterando que Jake pasaba las noches que no estaba de guardia en mi dormitorio, tanto en el campus como en casa, y así terminamos comprometidos y con un anillo en mi dedo. No fue nada romántico que tu padre amenace a tu pareja con su escopeta para que se comprometiera con su hija, no era nada lindo pero lo más chocante era que tu novio lo estuviera disfrutando, y que alegremente te lo propusiera; bueno la cuestión es que no nos casaríamos hasta que yo terminara la universidad, además de que Jake estaba comenzando su negocio, amaba reparar autos ya lo veía venir, si eso lo hacía feliz yo también lo era.

Una vez termine la universidad ya tenía ofertas en pequeñas editoriales literarias lo suficientemente cercanas a casa además de que me permitían trabajar desde allí, lo que tranquilizo a Jake y a papá, con el tiempo libre que tenía empecé a dar clases de literatura en la secundaria de la reserva. Una vez que ya habíamos arreglado nuestras vidas lo suficiente, vino una sorpresa más, Jake nos compró y remodelo una casa dentro de la reserva, la casa era perfecta tenía tres habitaciones además del dormitorio principal con su propio baño con bañera y sí que la utilizamos muy a menudo, un baño para las visitas, una cocina espaciosa y una sala comedor, así que todo era perfecto.

Y después de arreglar todo los pendientes de la vida humana, nos dimos el sí en una pequeña ceremonia en la reserva, algo íntimo y sencillo como me gustaba.

Mi vida no era perfecta, como un cuento de hadas tradicional, pero que importa esta era mi clase de perfecto, mi propio para siempre, la vida me había recompensado con tanto.

Fue entonces que sentí uno brazos rodearme.

— Necesitas ayuda— me decía mi esposo mientras besaba mi cuello.

— No realmente ya termine.

— Perfecto— dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja— porque tengo otros planes.

Reí ante eso.

— Y qué clase de planes tiene señor.

— Si vienes conmigo arriba te mostrare exactamente lo que haremos.

Me voltee y lo bese.

— Ya terminaste con tu misión —le dije

— Claro, que si soy un experto contador de cuentos ya cayo.

Sonríe ante eso.

— Vamos nena

Me deje tomar en brazos mientras subía a nuestra habitación, una vez allí cerró la puerta y luego me llevo a la cama, donde seguimos besándonos, el me quito mi camiseta y desabrocho mis vaqueros mientras yo hacía lo propio con él hasta que estuvimos completamente desnudos uno frente al otro, no importa cuánto tiempo pasara siempre que miraba a este hombre me robaba el aliento.

—Jake — le llame

— Lo sé, seré cuidadoso— dijo besando mi vientre aun plano.

Sabía que eso estaba demás, no habría nadie en quien confiara más que en este hombre.

Siguió bajando y busco ese lugar que sabía me hacía gritar, y una vez que me hizo llegar al orgasmo supo que ya estaba completamente preparada para él. Me tomo y me coloco a horcajadas sobre él, yo llevaría el ritmo que sabía lo enloquecería, lento y suave aunque sabía que no duraría a él le gustaba tener el control, fue así que sentí sus manos en mi cadera incitándome a ir más rápido, más profundo.

— Eres perfecta nena— dijo levantándose un poco para besarme.

Continúe moviéndome con más rapidez

—Te amo Jake

— Y yo a ti Bells— decía mientras aceleraba cada embestida.

Noto que su liberación se acercaba, y bajo su mano hasta donde estábamos unidos y me estimulo hasta que llegue a mi orgasmo seguida por él, caí sobre su pecho donde estuvimos acurrucados acariciándonos mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban.

Levante mi rostro y nos besamos otra vez.

— Lista para la segunda ronda.

Me reí, este hombre era insaciable

— Eres insaciable amor

— Solo contigo señora Black— dijo y acaricio mi vientre

—Así me gusta— le respondí

— ¿Cuándo le diremos a los demás del bebe?— pregunto — me ha costado guardar el secreto de los chicos.

—Solo no pienses en ello mientras estas con la manada

— Eso es imposible siempre pienso en ti sin importar en donde este, Bella ustedes son lo más importante para mí.— me beso otra vez

—Podrás decirlo mañana a la media noche, después de todo es navidad y papá adorara tener otro nieto.

—Y más si es un hijo mío.

—No pensó eso la primera vez— Papa no se había tomado muy bien que su yerno embarazara a su única hija, pero por Dios que pensaba el hombre que hacíamos en las noches, jugar al ajedrez. Pero al final había caído por mi pequeño a penas lo vio.

— Pero lo conquiste no.

— Sí que lo hiciste

Me quede recostada sobre su pecho, este era uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Fue entonces que lo sentí tensarse, y supe que se había roto la burbuja de felicidad.

— Creo que la segunda ronda tendrá que esperar — dijo

Yo me levanté rápidamente sabia lo que significaba, busque mi camisón y me lo puse con rapidez, mientras notaba los pequeños paso acercarse por el pasillo.

— Jacob ponte algo, no quiero tener la charla aun.

— Pero si tenemos lo mismo— me refuto de manera infantil, a veces creo que hay dos niños en lugar de uno en esta casa.— además posiblemente mañana preguntara sobre como su hermanito o hermanita llego a tu barriga.

— Imagino que ya tienes planeada la conversación, de cómo me trague al bebe.

—Tal vez— dijo y se colocó unos pantalones de piyama para luego levantarse he ir hacia la puerta y abrirla a su pequeña replica en miniatura que venía con su pequeño lobo de peluche rojizo muy parecido a su padre cuando estaba en esa forma, había sido un regalo de su abuelita Sue y no lo soltaba para nada.

— ¿Qué paso mi amor?— le pregunte — tuviste un mal sueño

— Mami — dijo apenas conteniendo las lagrimas

— Ven cachorro —dijo Jacob tomándolo en su brazos — Quieres dormir con mamá y conmigo hoy.

El pequeño asintió rápidamente a sus tres años ya era un niño muy activo. Jake lo llevo hacia la cama donde recibí a mi pequeño con los brazos abierto.

— Ya pequeño, todo está bien papi y mami está aquí contigo.— le susurre tratando de calmarlo— Todo estará bien Will.

Sentí a Jacob abrazarnos

—Todo está bien Will.

Estuvimos así hasta que el pequeño William se quedó dormido, y luego lo coloque en el medio de la cama, entre Jake y yo.

— Es un niño maravilloso.— susurro

— Si y tan testarudo como su padre

Sonrió de lado.

— Pero aun así nos amas y no cambiarias esto por nada.

—Estas en lo cierto— Amaba demasiado a mi familia.

Me recosté junto a Will abrazándolo, y sentí a Jacob abrazándonos a ambos. Así era como me gustaba estar rodeada de los hombres de mi vida, solo faltaba mi pequeño frijol, pero sabía que a su tiempo tendríamos con nosotros a nuestro bebe. Mire a mi esposo y a mi hijo, esto era perfecto.

—Buenas noche Mis amores.

No recibí respuesta ya que mis chicos ya estaban dormidos pero no tenía importancia pues definitivamente esta era mi clase de perfecto.

000000000000000000/00000000000000000000/000000000000000000000

 **NOTA**

Esta es una idea que tuve hace tiempo, y bueno al fin vio la luz, si bien es algo simple quería demostrar que soy capaz de vez en cuando de escribir algo cursi y lindo.

Espero que les gustara, es el primer **no canon** que publico, mas no es el primero que escribo, pronto tendré el otro que ya les había prometido por Facebook.

Feliz navidad espero que la hayan pasado bien y que me sigan acompañando en mis locuras y delirios de escritora. Recuerdes que todo es por ustedes una palabra hacia las palabras que publicamos parecen no ser nada, pero para nosotros lo es todo saber q alguien lee lo que escribimos les guste o no y deje su opinión, para nosotros lo es todo.

Gracias y felices fiestas.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


End file.
